The purpose of this grant is to obtain funds to support a markedly improved and expanded teaching effort in cancer. The UMKC School of Medicine is unique in that it emphasizes a six-year program in a completely multidisciplinary environment. Our students enter from high school and begin their clinical as well as their didactic work at the beginning of their first year. The medical school is without departments, the major clinical teaching being carried out in health teams which contain all of the elements common to the way that medicine is practiced. This provides not only a multidisciplinary approach but also opportunities for outreach without limitation. Important components of this program are General Hospital, the new Truman Medical Center and eight closely allied community hospitals. A major thrust is the strong audiovisual element which is a built-in integral part of the entire experience. Funds will be used to strengthen the Oncology Committee, improve the Tumor Registry, avail ourselves of a strong community involvement in oncology and to develop exportable non-print material. The result will be a greatly expanded and improved continuum of clinical cancer education throughout the six years.